i wanna kiss a girl
by Techno autobiographer
Summary: phineas has hit puberty. he finally understands why isabella does what she does (well mostly no man will ever fully understand a woman) and now this. has small sections that have to do with "i wanna kiss a girl" by Keith Urban.
1. i must tell her

**I wanna kiss a girl chapter 1**

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

* * *

It has been two years since I hit puberty, I hate it. I cannot control my thoughts, my voice cracks oftenly, I have to remember to shave (I use an electric razor, I don't need a real one yet) and I have all these new emotions that I never knew existed. I feel like an idiot, an oblivious, idiotic. I have finally realized how Isabella feels about me, and I feel the same. After a while I realized why, girls hit puberty younger than guys. So she had these emotions years before I had them. After a while of thinking, I figured that she had a crush on me when were 7 and it grew into love between ages 9 and 10. Now I have hit puberty and I now realize how she feels. I want to kiss her, hold her tight; I want us to dance together under the moonlight. First, though, I must apologize.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?" says the girl across the street. Man do I love her. Just hearing her catch phrase makes my heart skip a beat. Even if it is not her saying it, and when it is her who says it. My heart skips two beats.

"Well, actually I don't have anything planned. I have been thinking." I reply.

"What about?" she asks. Oh no, what do I say? I need an excuse I can't say "hey Isabella, I have been thinking about how much I love you." No I need an excuse, not a lie, an excuse. I don't lie

"A lot of things. I can't really name one in specific." Yes, perfect, not a lie at all. I was thinking about a lot of things. I also can't name that I was thinking about her.

"Oh, okay. So, Phineas, I was wondering, maybe… we could go to see that new snow white movie? Just the two of us?" did she just ask me out? Yes, yes she did. Wow, I am so excited! Okay Phineas, calm down. I have to make sure she still thinks I am oblivious, for now. Then when the time is right or the moment comes, I will tell her.

"Sure Isabella, I have nothing better to do." I answer.

"Great, meet me outside the movie theater at 5:00."

"I'll be there." I smile to her as she leaves. I wanted so bad to go up to her and look into her eyes, smile as I grab her hand, and tell her "I would be honored to." Though I was too scared to. I walk inside, happy as can be.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the movies with Isabella later, k?" I say to my mom as I walk inside. It is 3:30 right now. So I have an hour and a half.

"Okay honey." She replies as I walk upstairs. I need to get ready. I take a shower, comb my hair out, put on cologne and deodorant, shave and put on a clean pair of dark blue jeans and an orange and white t-shirt. I didn't look any different, but I didn't care. I felt better, more confident. 4:45, just enough time to get there and get food before the movie starts.

"Mom, I am going to the movies be back later." I say as I walk outside.


	2. online knowedge, courtesy of ferb

**Hey guys, chapter is here. I have been re-inspired and have continued work on chapter 5. And xAnimePrincess101x I am going to use your idea for the next chapter. Thank you for the awesome idea, and a view to the girls side of things it helps me open my mind. This chapter was inspired by the episode when Isabella tried to get alone with Phineas and didn't. to this day I wonder how they got out of that (phinerb) sorry it has been so long, i had science olimpiad, and a history project, and science project, and i have to write a paper on Einstein **

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

I CANNOT BELIEVE HE SAID YES, I am so excited! what to wear, what to wear? I know! I will ask Stacy or Gretchen, or Alyssa. I thing I should I will ask Gretchen she seems to know about that kind of stuff. I grab my laptop, lift the pink sparkly lid, and go to my Facebook account and see that Gretchen is online.

* * *

**_xXIssyPinkBowXx is online_**

**_LovelyGretchen123 has joined your chat_**

_LovelyGretchen123: hey Issy, what up?_

_xXIssyPinkBowXx: I'm goin 2 the movies with Phin, alone!_

_LovelyGretchen123: OMG, alone, this is great! how did he react when you asked him?_

_xXIssyPinkBowXx: it was easy, I just asked. He said yes like it was nothin'. He said he had nothing better to do, which I knew was a little lie._

_LovelyGretchen123: I agree _

**_MrUtilityBelt has joined your chat _**

_xXIssyPinkBowXx: hey ferb_

_MrUtilityBelt: I couldn't help but notice the subject of your conversation. _

_xXIssyPinkBowXx: yeah, do you have any advice?_

_MrUtilityBelt: I have to say that Phineas had something planned._

_xXIssyPinkBowXx: I knew it_

_LovelyGretchen123: wait that is a lot of words, it that really you ferb_

_MrUtilityBelt: …._

_LovelyGretchen123: yeah, its you._

_xXIssyPinkBowXx: what do you mean he had something planned?_

_MrUtilityBelt: we had planned to build an underground go-cart track_

_xXIssyPinkBowXx: then he lied to me_

_MrUtilityBelt: No, Phineas doesn't lie._

_LovelyGretchen123: Isabella, what were the exact words he said to you?_

_xXIssyPinkBowXx: I asked him then he said "sure, I got nothing better to do"_

_MrUtilityBelt: he didn't lie_

_xXIssyPinkBowXx: what?_

_MrUtilityBelt: in other words, "I had something planned, but you tske priority over that"_

_xXIssyPinkBowXx: !_

_MrUtilityBelt: glad to be of service_

**_MrUtilityBelt has left your chat_**

_LovelyGretchen123:wow, he put you over his daily project. He never goes a day without building something._

_xXIssyPinkBowXx: I know! I gotta get ready, bye Gretchen_

**_Chat ended_**

* * *

I close my laptop and look at the clock 3:50. "Oh no! I got an hour before I have to leave. I need to get ready." Jump up and rummage through my closet for something to wear. I grab a pair of light colored skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt with flowers sequined on it and jump into the shower. After I get out I brush my hair and put on some make-up, then I brush my teeth and spray some perfume. 4:40, perfect time to leave.

"mom, I leaving for my date with Phineas." I say as I walk outside

* * *

**well, what do you think? what is going to happen in the next chapter? i don't even know yet, i have a vague idea. should i continue? i love writing this! i would also like to say that i am taking ideas for fanfictions if anyone has any. i will not promise i will write them, but i may.**

**i am sorry our time is not long**

**i like to talk don't get me wrong**

**but i have work and it is hard**

**the next chapter is not too far**

**until we meet again**

**have a nice day and a great weekend**


	3. movie day, broken night

**hey guys, chapter three is up. i changed the rating to T because there is a slight swearing in this chapter. this chapter has a lot of drama and poor phineas. that is all i will say **

**i do not own Phineas and Ferb, but i do own Julie Johnson**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

I arrive at the movies and sit down on a bench to wait for Phineas. Then she comes up, . She had moved in two summers ago, she is a very beautiful girl, and my only possible competition for Phineas.

"hello, Isabella. Nice to see you. Wait, no it isn't."

"Julie, the geek convention is down the road, you can't miss it. Just look for kids with the same sense in fashion as yours." I say to her.

"so still alone I see, just give up. He is mine." She grins slyly. Oh, I hate her so much.

"oh, it's on. Besides he is on his way here to go an a date with me." I crossed my arms, then pointed to Phineas as he walked toward the theater.

"not for long." She walks over too him.

"hey phin." She says, batting her eyelashes.

"oh, hey JJ."

"so, where you going?" she says to him as he keeps walking.

"I'm going to the movies with Isabella." Huh, weird. That's not like him, he would normally ask her if she would like to join us.

"so, would you mind if I joined you?"

"yes, yes I would." Now I know something is up, and so does she.

"wait, what?"

"this is kind of a me and Isabella thing. She asked to go to the movies with me, alone. I said yes and I would like to keep my word." I am so happy right now. one, because I can tell that he wants to go with the movies with me, alone. Two, the look on her face. The look of defeat. I stare at her and smile slyly as I walk up to Phineas.

"hey Phineas, whatcha doin?" I ask him smiling broadly.

"you should know, I am taking you to the movies."

"just making sure, let's go."

"bye, Julie." He says to her.

* * *

**Julie's POV (I felt I needed to show how she felt about whagt happened. Girls, please correct me if I make any mistakes)**

* * *

I cannot believe he rejected me! He has never rejected anyone, ever. he is always open to invite friends to do stuff with him, and usually he is the one who asks them to join him. He has offended me, because of her. Isabella you shall pay!

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

Wow, Phineas chose me over her. well, I know I am one of his closest friends, but he never says no to a request to join him. He is normally the one to make it, but hey, you don't see me complaining. He and I walk inside and buy two tickets to see MegaMind in 3D. I had already seen the movie and knew the romance that it contained. After the movie, he and I are walking home side-by-side under the full moon.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

* * *

Wow, that movie was great. I see why Isabella wanted to see it. It's so her, a great movie with some romance. I bet that is what she is wanting and is trying to get me to realize it, which I already had a while ago. I look over at her. the moonlight shining off her hair, she is a goddess. I want so bad to tell her how I feel, but I must wait.

_I wanna make a little magic in the moonlight_

"today was wonderful Phineas." She says to me as we look into eachothers eyes.

"I know, I love you, I mean it." Dang-it, what was that? I just gave myself away.

"wow, it's an amazing night, isn't it?" she looks up into the sky.

"I've seen better." I say to her. hey, if she tries it, why shouldn't I?

"well, of course you have. You're Phineas Flynn, you've done the impossible." I she says to me. Wait, I think this is going somewhere. Okay I can't mess this up.

"I mean, you've traveled through time, twice. Built a roller coaster in one day. You defied gravity, and the laws of physics. You've won the heart of just about every girl in the tri-state area and you have barley even noticed." She looks down at the ground. Now's my chance.

"Isabella, that's not true." She looks up. "I have noticed, I started to notice a about a year ago." I pause for a minuet. "I may have won the heart of just about every girl in the tri-state area, but there is one girl who has won my heart." She looks at me.

"who is it?" she asks

"she is the most beautiful, talented, fun-loving girl ever." then she starts to cry and runs away. Damn, what did I do? Wait a second, CRAP! Oh, no, what have I done. Now she thinks I am in love with someone else. I should wait till' tomorrow to fix this.

* * *

**how will phineas fix this? what will Julie do to Isabella? Hey, wheres Perry? all this will be reveiled in the next chapters. so keep reading.**

**reviews are my inspiration**

**thank you for inspiring me.**

**till next time good day to you**


	4. i'm sorry

**hey guys, i worked hard on this chapter. sorry it took so long to get the last one out, i got writers block. now i am on a roll. there is a lot of drama in this scene, and a lot of crying. now to the story**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

Why doesn't he like me? I mean what was with the date. Why is he playing with my emotions. I cry myself slowly to sleep. I give up, I will tell him how I feel tomorrow. If he doesn't except my affection, then it will no longer exist.

* * *

**Phineas' POV, it is morning.**

* * *

I wake up early, as usual, and get dressed. My eyes still red from crying myself quietly to sleep when I had realized I might have just ruined any chance I could have had with her. then after I put on my normal outfit the alarm goes off.

"morning Ferb." He nods at me, and gets out of bed. Then looks at my red eyes and gives me a concerned look.

"I messed up Ferb, I said something I shouldn't have while on my date with Isabella. Now she thinks I am in love with someone else, but don't worry. I will make this right." He nods at my confidence. Then I say my signature phrase

"I know exactly what I'm going to do today." I walk downstairs to see mom making breakfast.

"hey mom."

"morning dear, breakfast." She says to me as I sit down

"so Phineas, how did your first date go?" my dad asked. I look down sad and angry.

"I guess it didn't go as planned eh?" I look at him and shook my head.

"so, what are you doing about it?" he says to me as I get up, finished my dinner.

"I have a very vague plan, but I think it will work." I say to the amazement of my family.

"what?" I say wondering about their reaction.

"Phineas, you just said that you don't have it all planned out."

"and?"

"dear, you plan out everything."

"I can't this time, I am going to roll with it I guess. I had it all planned out last night and look where that got me."

"I see, well good luck son." my dad says as I walk out the door and downtown to get a few things for Isabella.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

I see him walking toward the town. I bet he's meeting up Julie that stuck up, self centered, over-confident, heartbreaker, I hate her. how could she steal the love of my life. I wish he would understand how I feel about him. "I just he felt, he felt the same." I cried into my pillow again. Why doesn't he love me? Does he even know I love him? i need to know. I walk across the street into the Flynn-fletcher backyard.

"hey ferb." He nods at me, then gives , a concerned look when he saw me red eyes.

"my date with didn't end as well as I had hoped." I look at him and it was almost as if he was telling me that phineas said the same thing.

"wait, Phineas said the same thing?" he nods, I just walk home. Back up to my room and into my bed. "why would he go on a date with me and tell me he loves someone else and expect anything different to happen?" I let it go, it was too late anyway. He is going out with Julie now. I guess I'll just go back to sleep. I fall asleep, still crying. I wake up an hour later and look outside to see Phineas coming down the street.

"huh, what is he doing here?" he walks up to my door, knocks on it and my mom calls from downstairs.

"Isa, Phineas is here."

"send him up."

I hear him walk up the stairs and knock on the door.

"come in." he walks in and sees me, my makeup running, my eyes still red from the long periods of crying.

"izzy, I. I'm sorry." He looks down on the ground.

"your sorry? What are you sorry for?" I know why he is apologizing, I need to know if he knows.

"everything." I look at him and raise an eyebrow, telling him to continue.

"I'm sorry for Paris, I'm sorry for yesterday, I'm sorry for being oblivious, I am sorry for not noticing your hints, I am sorry that you had to wait so long so I could realize how you felt about me." He started crying, and I had noticed his eyes were still a little red from what must have been a lot of crying.

"Are you really? I mean you go out with me to the movies, and then you tell me you had a good time. Then you say you love someone else. I mean why would you do that to m..." he stops me with a kiss. Then backs out to me, very confused.

"But, wait, you said. What just happened?" I ask.

"Izzy, you where the girl I was describing, I spent all night hating myself for not thinking about how you'd react. Isabella, look outside." I am very happy about him finally accepting and understanding how I feel, but that last comment confused me still. So I look outside and he pulls out a remote and pushes the button. Then it all happened, the Nano-bots spell out 'I love you Isabella' and then they form a heart with my head and his head inside it. Then I look back at him and he is holding a single pink rose.

"But, what about Julie?" I ask thinking that they are going out.

"Isabella, I told you. Julie lied; I never took her out on a date. She is just my friend, nothing more. I'd think that you would trust me when I said that." he answers, wow I really had no competition.

"Isabella, you won my heart years ago. It's only took hormones to realize it." He looked deep into my eyes and we move closer and closer, then I say one thing to him.

"Phineas?"

"Yes, Isabella."

"I love you too."

"I know." Then the space between our lips are gone as he pulls out yet another remote and pushes the button, fireworks are going off in the background as Isabella and Phineas share a moment of perfect harmony.

* * *

**this is not the last you have seen of Julie Johnson, mwuhahahaha, *the real julie walks in* "what are you doing?" "oh, hey Julie. nothing, nothing at all." "you made me into an evil villain again, didn't you?" "yes, yes i did." *phineas walks in* "stop using my line!" "never!" "curse you Glendon the author." is heard in the back ground. then phineas and julie leave.**

**well now that's over, julie shall return in the next chapter. with REVENGE. so be prepared. till next time, goodbye.**


	5. a surprise for Isabella

**hello my friends, i have yet again brought you another chapter of 'i wanna kiss a girl' within about three days. i try to bring a new chapter every one to three days. please enjoy!**

* * *

**Julie's POV**

* * *

How dare he reject me! I am the hottest girl in the tri-state area. I will get him even if he likes it or not. Phineas Flynn, your mine!

* * *

**Isabella's POV, the next day**

* * *

I cannot believe that he likes me back, no wait he loves me! I couldn't be happier. I just about fainted when he kissed me! It seemed like all time stopped when we kissed. I cannot believe he kissed me, he kissed me, _he_ made the first move. I hope he asks me to be his girlfriend, soon. _*goo chi goo chi goo means that I love you, bow chicka* _

"Hello?"

"Yes, there is an orange haired man here says he knows you. He just asked for one and a half truckloads of roses, but I think he is too young to make such an order." I couldn't recognize the voice.

"Yes, yes he is. Why would he want one and a half truckloads of roses?"

"Look outside." I was curious what he was talking about, so I look outside. I was very surprised, there Phineas with his phone to his head with some contraption of his attached.

"How do you like it?" he asks in his normal voice.

"Wait you made a voice modulator; just so you could prank call me?"

"Well, it was and it wasn't a prank call. It was more of a recap of what happened this morning at the florist." He says, and then he gets a walkie-talkie and says something into it.

"What?"

"Just come outside and check out my latest project." He said to me, obviously very excited.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second."

"Meet me in the backyard when you're ready." Then he hangs up.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

* * *

She is going to love this almost as much as she loves me! I say going into my backyard.

"Hey, Paul."

"Hey Phineas."

"So I see you have the roses."

"Yup, I have all the stuff you asked for. Just out of curiosity…"

"Yes, yes I am a little young to be ordering this many roses."

"No, I knew that. What or who are they for?" I blushed a little as I explained.

"Um, there for Isabella."

"Wait! You and Isabella are a couple?"  
"remember the fireworks last night?"

"Yes, wait you did that?"

"Well, no. it happened when I kissed Isabella last night. That and I could hear someone say 'curse you Perry the platypus'." Then everyone stared at me wide-eyed, and then Ferb said his quote of the day.

"You mean she kissed you right?" I could see what was going on here, I may have been oblivious, but I am not a moron.

"No, no I don't. I kissed her." a few jaws dropped and I think I hear a gasp or two.

"Wait, you kissed her. Why didn't you tell me?" Now everyone was looking at Ferb, then I counted my fingers.

"Sixteen, new record. Now guys let's get to work. Bye Paul." I say as he leaves and we get to work on my little surprise for Izzy.

"Guys, she's coming." I say as I see Isabella walk out of her house.

"We won't be done in time."

"Yes we will, I have an idea." I say as I call a friend.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

What could it be? What did he mean by 'It was more of a recap of what happened this morning at the florist?' He said something about one and half truckloads of roses. I walk out and wave to Paul as I saw him leave from the Flynn Fletcher backyard. I start to walk to see what Phineas had made for me. Then I see Gretchen running towards me.

"Isabella, I heard that you and Phin are a couple."

"I think so; I don't know what he thinks though."

"Well what are you doing now?" she asks me.

"I am going to see what Phineas is doing." I say to her then she looks behind me at the backyard for a second, then back at me.

"May I join you?" she asks.

"Of course, let's go." I say as we walk through the fence.

* * *

**what did Phineas make for Isabella? Why do i do this at the end of each chapter? What will Julie do to mess with the Phinbella relationship? when will i stop asking questions and write chapter 6? many questions, some to be answered, some will not. see which ones are answered in the next chapter. **

**till again my chapters you read**

**from this story i will secede**

**until a chapter i post again**

**please read and enjoy, my friend**


	6. the gift, the break

**hey guys. i have run out of ideas. if you are following this story, i need ideas for where Phineas takes isabella. **

**Isabella: why do we need to go out again? i think it should be a happily ever after.**

**Phineas: this is the second time i am out of ideas. please help me!**

**Me: please help poor phineas. he's gone through enough**


	7. how does Izzy see it?

**hey guys, chapter 7 is here. be prepared for deep sorrow, and joy. please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV (flash back to right before her heart is broken)**

* * *

"Why wouldn't I? It's the least I could do for the greatest girl in the world." I am the happiest girl that ever lived! I cannot believe he used so much of his time to make this. Then Julie walks in and sees the huge flower heart and me crying hugging Phineas.

"Hey Phinny, it's time you repaid me." If she was one of our group, she would know he hates that nickname. I know Phineas and there isn't a debt that he owes Julie.

"I am not sure I follow you, I don't remember any debt, Ferb?" he looks at his brother. Ferb shook his head.

"I don't think that words would be the best way." She says getting closer to him, I stand right next to him too make sure she doesn't try anything.

"What are you talki…" then she interrupted him with a kiss full on the lips. What? I thought he loved me, I thought he had changed, that he returns my feelings. Why would he do this to me? I can't think, great my make-up is running. I can't stand to be here any longer, I run out of the gate to barely hear Phineas call out too me

"Isabella, wait!" I don't care, he doesn't love me! I run through my front door, still crying. I go right through my Mom right up to my room and lock the door.

* * *

**Flash back over, now to the present. Still Isabella's POV.**

* * *

I cry into my pillow for what seems like hours. Then I hear my mom talking downstairs then the sound of steps and a knock at my door.

"What do you want?" I am still crying into my pillow.

"Isabella, it's me." Why would he come back after he broke my heart twice?

"Why are you here Phineas?" I say to him.

"I want to comfort my girlfriend." What, he broke my heart yet he still thinks he deserves my love.

"What makes you think I am still your girlfriend?" I say angry at him now. I hear him open the door. He comes over to my bed and places his hand on my back, to comfort me.

"Because I love you, Isabella. I thought you loved me." I turn over and look at Phineas. There is sorrow in his red swollen eyes, he has been crying. He began to cry again.

"But, what about Julie?" I ask still sad and crying slightly.

"I though you knew me better. Izzy, I love you and you alone. I told your mom that. I will tell you what I told her: 'I didn't break her heart. I had just won her heart, then had it stolen from me and thrown away by Julie.' That is what I told your mom." He said to me. Wow, that is exactly what happened. He isn't oblivious anymore.

"If you love me why didn't you chase after me when I ran out of the gate?" I ask I needed to know.

"I love you Izzy. You need to know that and I knew that you did, but I needed to know why Julie did it. If you had paid more attention you would have noticed that I had shoved her off of me after she kissed me and the devious look in her eye. I found out that she thought if she broke us up, I would fall into her arms and I would be hers. She said that I should be thanking her." he broke out into tears. "I told her she had ruined my chance with the girl I love and she told me 'well now you have an even hotter girl to hang with' I ran, ran to your house. She followed, but I yelled at her saying that she doesn't deserve to be my friend." Wow, he must be heart broken. Everyone is his friend, him saying that is like anyone else saying that you're their enemy. I started to cry again, and Phineas comforted me.

"Do you mean it?" I ask I had to be sure.

"Would I ever lie to you?" I look at him, his eyes are still red, but he is smiling. I hug him tightly.

"You know, the summer ball is coming up in a few days." What?  
"What do you mean? There isn't a summer ball." He smiles slyly.

"Now there is." Awesome

"Who are you going with?" I ask, knowing his answer.

"I don't know, there is that nice girl down the street." he smiles at me.

"Phineas."

"I'm just kidding! Would you be my date to the Ball?" he asks.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe." We look at each other and laugh.

"There's my Izzy! Where have you been all morning?"

"You know the usual places." I reply

"So, I was wondering…" he asks

"Yeah, what."

"Could I enjoy a kiss with my new girlfriend?"

"Why would I ever say no?" the happiest and saddest day of my life.

* * *

**sorry, the story ends here. i am writing a sequel though: Wake Up Izzy.**


End file.
